mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Baker vs. Carlos Pereira
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six welterweight tournament and it was the welterweight debut of former middleweight tournament finalist Bryan Baker. The Fight The first round began. Hehe nice Nate Quarry is commentating as well. Baker was circling. Four thirty-five left. Pereira seemed relaxed. Four fifteen. Baker landed a side kick to the body. Four minutes. Pereira landed a leg kick, Pereira stuffed a single to the clinch with three thirty-five, Baker got a beautiful slam to half-guard. Baker landed a right hammerfist. Three fifteen. Three minutes with a big right and Pereira swept beautifully to half-guard. Two thirty-five remaining. Baker ate a knee to the body and ate a right as he stood and a left hook, they broke. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Baker blocked a hard high kick. Pereira landed a leg kick there. One thirty-five. Pereira landed a hard leg kick. One fifteen. Pereira landed a counter left hook, rocked him. Pereira stuffed a single to the clinch. One minute. Pereira kneed the body. Baker kneed the thigh. And a shoulder strike there. Pereira got a beautiful single-leg dump. Baker stood to the clinch with thirty-five. Pereira kneed the leg and ate one to the body. Fifteen. Baker kneed the thigh. Pereira kneed the body and the thigh. The first round ended. 10-9 Pereira in my opinion. The second round began. Pereira landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Pereira landed a hard leg kick. Four fifteen. Baker was slowing down. They clinched, Baker broke kneeing the body. Pereira landed a hard leg kick with four minutes left. Pereira seems fresh. They clinched. Baker kneed the thigh. Three thirty-five. Baker kneed the thigh twice and tried a throw, Pereira stuffed it. Baker got a nice trip off a knee, they broke. Three fifteen. Pereira blocked a high kick and ate a leg kick. Three minutes. Pereira was now slowing down a bit, the crowd began booing. Two thirty-five. Baker was more tired though. Two fifteen. Baker was throwing more regardless. Pereira landed a leg kick. Two minutes. They exchanged briefly. Pereira blocked a body kick. Pereira's hands were dropping. One thirty-five. Pereira landed an inside kick. Pereira landed a leg kick. The crowd booed more. Baker blocked a high kick with one fifteen. Pereira stuffed a double landing a right uppercut to guard. Baker worked a triangle. One minute. Baker worked strikes off the back, right hands. Pereira stayed calm defensively. He escaped there. Thirty-five. Baker worked for an armbar. Fifteen remaining. Baker rolled sweeping with an omoplata to guard. He landed a spinning mule kick to the thigh haha. The second round ended. 10-9 Baker but relatively inactive. "Throw uppercuts," Pereira's corner told him in Portuguese. "This is the fight." The third round began. The crowd already booed a second in, wow. Pereira landed a leg kick. Baker landed a clipping right, ate a hard counter left hook. Four thirty-five. Pereira landed a leg kick. And another harder one. Four fifteen. Baker landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Four minutes. The crowd booed. Baker landed an inside kick and a body kick. Three thirty-five. Pereira landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Three fifteen. Pereira landed a body kick. Three minutes as Pereira landed a spinning back kick to the body. And an inside kick. Ate a leg kick. Baker landed one. He shot for a double, Pereira stuffed it to the clinch. He stuffed a throw. Two thirty-five. Baker kneed the body and ate one. Pereira landed one. Baker replied. Two fifteen. More boos. Baker had the standing back. Two minutes. Pereira tried a standing kimura there. Baker tried a slam but couldn't get it. One thirty-five as he kneed the buttocks. One fifteen. Baker kneed the leg. More boos. One minute. Pereira kept that kimura. The ref broke them up, good call. Thirty-five. Baker was very tired obviously. Baker landed an iffy leg kick. Fifteen. Baker got a double to side control. He stepped over briefly, had the crucifix landing five decent rights. The third round ended, 10-9 Baker but close and relatively uneventful. 29-28 Baker, 29-28 Pereira and 29-28 for the winner by split decision... Baker. Good decision.